Trio (TheCartoonMan12 Version)
Dedicated toEdit Edit * Kinghammer Studios Note: * This is my first video to feature "Gnome Alone" & "Zog". Song:Edit Edit * Trio Song from:Edit Edit * "Chuck E. Cheese" Clips/Years/Companies:Edit Edit * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Chimps Ahoy; @1999- Nickelodeon) * 101 Dalmatians (@1961 Disney) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Madagascar (@2005 Dreamworks) * Annoying Orange (@2009- Daneboe) * Missing Link (@2019 Laika) * Here Comes Peter Cottontail (@1971 Rankin/Bass) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Paddington 2 (@2017 Heyday Films/StudioCanal) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) * Hocus Pocus (@1993 Disney) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * Shrek the Third (@2007 Dreamworks) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * Mr. Peabody & Sherman (@2014 Dreamworks) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM/Warner Bros.) * Wee Sing Together (@1985 Wee Sing) * Muppets Most Wanted (@2014 Disney) * Monsters University (@2013 Disney/Pixar) * Valiant (@2005 Disney) * Super Why! (@2007-2016 PBS) * The Loud House (The Waiting Game; @2016 Nickelodeon) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (Favor for Christine; @2015 Dreamworks) * Timon & Pumbaa (Once Upon a Timon; @1995-1999 Disney) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * How the Grinch Stole Christmas (@1966 Dr. Seuss) * Gravity Falls (Scary-oke; @2012-2016 Disney) * Steven Universe (Steven and the Stevens; @2013 Cartoon Network) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Boys vs. Girls; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * Fun and Fancy Free (@1947 Disney) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Sesame Street (The Tooth Fairy loses his address book; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * Total Drama (Rock 'n Rule; @2007-2014 Teletoon) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * The Cat in the Hat (@1971 Dr. Seuss) * The Muppets (@2011 Disney) * Noah's Ark (@2007 Buena Vista International) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Viva Piñata (Too Many Fergys; @2006-2009 4Kids) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Simpsons (Bart After Dark; @1989 20th Century Fox) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (Is There an Ed in the House?; @1999-2009 Cartoon Network) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * Gnome Alone (@2018 Vanguard) * Zog (@2018 Magic Light) * Darkwing Duck (Darkly Dawns the Duck (Part 2); @1991-1992 Disney) * The Bugs Bunny Mother's Day Special (@1979 Warner Bros.) * The Garfield Show (Time Twist; @2008-2016 Paws) * Ferdinand (@2017 Blue Sky/20th Century Fox) * Thomas & Friends: The Great Race (@2016 HIT Entertainment) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Antz (@1998 Dreamworks) * The Muppet Movie (@1979 Jim Henson) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * Planet 51 (@2009 TriStar) * Frosty's Winter Wonderland (@1976 Rankin/Bass) * VeggieTales (Esther, the Girl Who Became Queen; @1993 Big Idea) * Alice in Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Mucha Lucha! (Election Daze; @2002-2005 Cartoon Network) * Skunk Fu! (The Art of the Crush; @2007-2008 Cartoon Saloon) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * Marvelous Musical Mansion (@1992 Wee Sing) * Pete's Dragon (@1977 Disney) * The Year Without a Santa Claus (@1974 Rankin/Bass) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) * 321 Penguins! (The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka; @2000-2008 Big Idea) * Sonic X (A Cosmic Call; @2003-2006 4Kids) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) Category:Eli Wages Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Music Video Spoofs